His Unbecoming
by A Semblance Of Apathy
Summary: The brief telling of Tris' influence on Peter which I believe has been there right from the beginning of Divergent. (PETER-CENTRIC.) I accept all hate mail since I find them so amusing. Disclaimer: Je ne suis pas Veronica Roth; donc je ne possède pas le Divergent Trilogy et les caractères. Comprenez-vous? Reviews are always appreciated so I thank'ee all who have left one so far :)


**His Unbecoming**

* * *

It was arrogance that had made me mock her; my arrogance and pride.

'Ooh. Scandalous! A Stiff's flashing some skin!' I laughed with Molly and Drew as the scrawny girl turned beetroot with anger. _Hilarious_. When Max told us initiates to jump off to the compound entrance, it took me only a moment to notice her drab-clad form moving closer to the edge while I felt my own skin crawl at the very idea of such witless bravery. She gave me a brief pointed look before she unbuttoned her shirt, throwing the bundle square onto my chest in defiance.

I frowned amidst the whistling and catcalls, and saw her nose lift into the air as she took another step. _She couldn't possibly..._

But she jumped, and as she fell I felt the soft blow to my ego.

* * *

It was cowardice that had made me pound her; my cowardice and frustration.

My eyes had gleamed when I saw her name next to mine on the board. _This will be easy,_ I had thought.

I circled around her in the ring, eyeing her weak stance in amusement before giving her a lopsided smirk that I hoped gave her a clue as to how unfit she was to be with the Dauntless, and how she deserved to stay with the rest of the Factionless where she belonged. So I punched her on the jaw. Then kicked her in the ribs. I punched her on her face – her face again. I gritted my teeth as she fell but only got back up again with that steely determination in her eyes, murky by the blood dripping into her view.

_End. _Elbow.

_Will. _Jab.

_You. _Punch.

_Damn it._

I kicked her again, and as she fell I felt the soft blow to my humanity.

* * *

It was cruelty that had made me expose her; my cruelty and yearning.

I saw her so small and vulnerable in the towel yet so otherworldly while she stood by her bunk - the bunk right next to mine. But I chose to ignore my attraction to her beautiful petite frame. Instead I chose spite. _She deserves it,_ I had convinced myself.

'Look at her, she's practically a child', Molly had said.

I made my way closer to her and gave her a crude look, blocking any escape to the bathroom. 'Oh I don't know Molly, she could be hiding something under that towel. Why don't we look and see?' I stretched a hand out and made a firm fist around the white fabric. She definitely pulled up a struggle with the towel but I was ultimately stronger.

I watched her as I slowly unwrapped the towel, savouring every detail of her reaction._ She's beautiful._ Her skin flushed before she turned and ran to the bathroom.

I watched her bare body as she ran, and as she fled I felt the soft blow to my shame.

* * *

It was desperation that had made me dangle her; my desperation and angst.

I watched her as she walked alone in the dark with her hands in her pockets, oblivious to my gleaming eyes while my vain desire for revenge burned in my heart. _Curse her. She's gonna' get it. She's gonna' get it if it's the last thing I do. _Al grabbed her from behind and I quickly pulled the sack over her. Drew took her legs and we moved to dangle her over the chasm. I heard a shout and felt a boulder hit me, making me lose my grip of her. Four.

I didn't realise I had lost her for good.

_No, _I thought. _I wanted her to end - along with that sick feeling that comes with her. _I felt the defeat and shame that came along with the thought of my incompetence. _Idiot!_

I watched her as she let me go free, and as she let go, I felt the soft blow to my sanity.

* * *

I lied awake on my bunk in the Erudite compound, restless from brother-stiff's recent proposal._ Help me and you can repay your debt to her._ The words still echoed from this morning as I thought of my recent brush with death just a week ago and being saved by the most unlikeliest of all people: _her._

I closed my eyes and sighed, imagining the girl I've known for the past couple of weeks, tasting her name on my lips.

Cold blonde hair, sharp blue irises lined with a metallic grey that seemed to cut through me like a knife whenever she looked my way. _Oh, and that stupid, stupid big nose._ A pang goes in the deeps of my gut and I feel my innards squirm from the unwanted force. _No, I've fought for so long. So long to stay strong and above this – this feeling. _I got up from my wallowing and looked into the mirror, staring hard into the green flecks hidden in the shadows that I've lost myself in for so long.

_I don't need anyone. No one needs me. I am psychotic, mad, alone. Always alone. Better alone. Shut up. I will ignore it. __Nobody cares._ No one wanted me before - and no one wants me now. I don't need_ anyone..._

The bickering inside me stopped when I decided to go see her one last time.

* * *

She looked so small and defeated in her cell, the dark lines marking her tear tracks.

My face softened at the sight of her curled form; this was the girl destined to die at 8 o'clock in a few hours. I inched closer to her, moving a strand of hair away from her closed eyelid and reminisced her courage from the previous episode against Jeanine. I gently stroked her hair, _m__y brave little girl._ Her face sat scrunched and tense.

I kissed her forehead, grudgingly giving in.

'You win, Beatrice.'

* * *

**REVIEW et FAVOURITE mes beaux amis!**

**:)**


End file.
